Mission: Find Imai
by Rei300216
Summary: After Hotaru and Subaru go missing, Mikan, after regaining her memories, and her friends search through the past and future to find the two. Only to discover that they fell into another story entirely.
1. Prologue

*A/N Hi, it's Rei300216! Yay! A new fanfic. This time, it's a crossover. Ok, so even though it's a Black Butler crossover, Gakuen Alice fans should be able to understand this fic (if they have finished the manga). However, since this fi is more geared to Gakuen Alice fans, I would recommend if you haven't watched it to not read this fic. Ok so on to the story. Ok so this is about what happened to the Imai siblings after they disappeared. Like in the instance of Escape Alice Academy, I'm choosing to ignore what really happened (and all the crazy laws of time-space). Also, I haven't watched too much of Black Butler so if you have, please don't be mean about ooc characters, I'm trying my best. Ok, that's enough of my rambling, new fanfic: Mission: Find Imai.*

*Subaru's POV*

They land, the question is where. Subaru looks over at his sister. The building near them looks defiantly look old. A couple of guys run up to them, wearing weird clothes and speaking in a different language.

Hotaru puts on her eggshell helmet, which has been upgraded with translation capabilities.

*Rei's POV*

Sorry to intercept the story but I forgot to mention something. When talking, normal text is Japanese and italics are English.

An example:

"Hi, I'm Rei-chan" would be Japanese

"_Hi, I'm Rei-chan" _would be English

Ok, back to the story now.

*Hotaru's POV*

"_How did they get here and what are they wearing?_" The taller one asks. "_Shouldn't we tell Sebastian?_" The shorter one asks. "_Let's figure out why they're here first._" The taller one says. "_Ok._" The shorter one says.

"What are they saying?" Subaru asks. Hotaru flips the communication switch to Japanese. "They're curious about us and mentioned something about a guy named Sebastian." Hotaru says before flipping the switch back. "_What are they saying? Are they foreign?_" The taller one asks. _"What year is this?_" Hotaru asks. "_1888_" The shorter one says.

They were in 1888 England. "_Hey, what language where you speaking before?_" The taller one asks. "_Finnian, Baldroy what are you doing out here?_" A taller, well dressed man asks. "_Sebastian-san, we have unexpected company._" The shorter one says. Sebastian looks over. "_Who might you be?_" Sebastian asks. "_Hotaru Imai, this is my brother Subaru Imai._" Hotaru says.

"_What business do you have with our master?_" Sebastian asks. "_Your master?" _Hotaru asks. "_Head of the Phantomhive family, Earl Ciel Phantomhive._" Sebastian says. "Hotaru?" Subaru asks. "I got this." Hotaru says. Sebastian looks at them understandingly, while Finnian and Baldroy look confused. "Would it be easier if I spoke in Japanese?" Sebastian asks. Hotaru is surprised that he can speak Japanese.

"_Sebastian-san?_" They both ask. "_Finnian, Baldroy do your jobs and let me handle this._" Sebastian says. They scurry of. "What is it that you are wearing?" Sebastian asks. "It's something that I made." Hotaru says. "Where did you come from?" Sebastian asks. Hotaru and Subaru exchange a glance. "We're from Japan." Subaru says.

"Will you allow me to take you to my master?" Sebastian asks. Subaru nods and he leads the way. They enter the manor. Everything in it is grand. Sebastian leads them up a staircase and through a few corridors. Hotaru feels on edge, they must be careful not to reveal to much and to not stand out. Hotaru inwardly sighs, that means that she wouldn't be able to sell her inventions.

They are lead into an office. A child sits there. It comes at a shock at first, but Hotaru is used to children being in power (ESP). His right eye is covered by a black eye patch. "_Sebastian, who are they?_" The child asks. "_Hotaru and Subaru Imai._" Sebastian says. "_What business do they have here?_" The child asks. "_I was not able to find out, my lord._" Sebastian says.

My lord? That must mean that he is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. "_What is that on your head?_" Ciel asks. "_It's something I made._" Hotaru says.

*Subaru's POV*

Subaru doesn't understand what they're saying to well. He can understand some of it though. He hopes that Hotaru can handle this without exposing anything. As long as someone eventually finds us, then we will be fine, he thinks. Hotaru seams to be doing alright. Her voice is steady and calm. Subaru wishes he could help her but they were luck enough that Hotaru was carrying the eggshell helmet around anyways.

Subaru looks around, trying to work somethings out. Sebastian is the butler and the kid is Ciel Phantomhive. More importantly is that after they get out of this, they would need to find a way to survive. Hotaru's inventions are too futuristic and his alice is too fast. Neither of their alices could do them good. Well, unless if they wanted to steal things using his pain transfer alice.

After a few minutes, the conversation ends and they are lead to a guest room and are allowed to spend the night. When they reach the room and the door is closed, Hotaru tugs off the eggshell helmet and sets it down.

"How are we going to survive here?" Subaru asks. "My alice?" Hotaru suggests. "But if we introduce too futuristic ideas, could change something and effect the future that we know." Subaru says. "But if I invent things like the horse and deer hoof gloves, then it could work." Hotaru says. "Sure, but that won't be enough right now." Subaru says. "Couldn't you use one of your alices?" Hotaru asks.

"Like how?" Subaru asks. "I don't know. Isn't there some kind of hospital job you could take?" Hotaru asks. "That would be too obvious." Subaru says. "We'll figure it out, and then Mikan and the other will find us and rescue us." Hotaru says.

*A/N Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. I have to go to school tomorrow so I have to go to sleep now. This is bye for now. I'll update tomorrow along with the long promised Vampire Knight fic. See you tomorrow, bye! ^-^*


	2. Mission: Started

*A/N Sorry this is so late. I've been kind of busy and my computer has been malfunctioning recently. Everything is just going insane. But still here it is, the next part of Mission: Find Imai!*

*Hotaru's POV*

Two years later

"_Hotaru, you need to get the new invention out soon, the deadline is coming._" Subaru says. "_I know._" Hotaru says. "_How much longer do you think we'll have to wait?_" Subaru asks. "_Natsume will find her." _Hotaru says.

*Mikan's POV*

"So where do you think Hotaru is?" Mikan asks. "We're not exactly sure when, but we're pretty sure that they are in England." Noda-sensei says. "So where are we going first?" Mikan asks excitedly. "Elizabethan England." Natsume says from behind Mikan. "If it's English, then how are we going to understand it?" Ruka asks.

"Nonoko-chan has made some translation potions." Noda-sensei says. Perfectly on time, Nonoko runs out with some vials of potion. "Mikan-chan!" She exclaims. She hands the potions to Noda-sensei. "So who is coming?" Mikan asks. "Just you, Natsume, and Ruka." Noda-sensei says. "What about you?" Mikan asks. "I'll watch over you while your exploring, but if I get sucked into a time rift, then you will all be stranded." Noda-sensei says.

"Ok, enough talking. Let's go." Natsume says. Nonoko smiles and then steps back. Natsume grabs Mikan and Ruka. Noda-sensei takes Mikan's hand and they disappear. Noda-sensei distributes the potion. Mikan drinks it. It doesn't taste like anything. Noda-sensei opens a window. Through it, Mikan can see a large city stretching out below. "Where exactly are we going to be going?" Mikan asks. "London." Noda-sensei says. Noda-sensei lets go and they dive through the window.

*A/N The next chapter will either be out tomorrow or the day after. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!*


End file.
